Until We Meet Again
by AyemeHimura
Summary: Ryoga Kamishiro was always lonely. He never really had friends, until a girl that was from America came to his orphanage. Will she be able to get him out of his shell that Yagumo was trying to do all these years?
1. Chapter 1 This Concert will

**Hello. I AM very sorry that I never posted for about more than a few months. I'm having a hard time in my work so I won't be posting for a bit so I decided to make this story, and I know it's not part of my story line, but bare with me.**

**This is part of the manga, so just enjoy! **

**PS. Not a crossover, there are songs from other shows, but no crossovers!**

**Ryoga's POV**

Like a normal day as usual, Yagumo giving all the children hopes and dreams, while I'm in the background, doing nothing, but being a shadow to others. They needed him more than me, so what's the point in looking after them? I should just leave. He's making their spirits go to the highest peak, so even bother with them anyway? All of them… all of them would just hurt me.

"Everyone, a visitor is arriving at this orphanage!" I heard the teacher exclaimed. Great, 'having another visitor' means another orphan. "She will be staying here for a few days, so by then, be nice to her," she annoyingly said, happily. I don't hate her, it's just that I don't like the visitors that come around, they just tick me off, while everyone, especially Yagumo, are happy.

"Please, come inside to see her!" And that also includes me. *sigh* I better see what I'm facing. So I just walked in before anyone else got the chance.

**Girl's POV**

Okay, this will be a good time to practice my songs before all the orphans come. Man! I'm so nervous! *Slap, slap* Okay girl, just keep it together! Ayeme Himura will be confident, for the kids and all the people who are suffering! Don't think; just do whatever you can to convey my feelings into this song.

*Sing Legend of Mermaids: Mermaid Melody*

Okay… so far, so good. Just keep it up. From the bottom of my heart, this song will wrap everyone in the happiness of my song.

Like in the lyrics said, I won't forget all of them; I won't forget my friends I left to go on the journey I'm in and now, trying to accomplish! This is to them from my heart.

**Ryoga's POV**

She's… she's amazing… that song is somehow… healing… or is it really? Is it really healing… my heart? I can't help it, but… all I can do is close my eyes and just listen… listen to her voice…

I can't believe… I thought of her as a horrible person… she's so- WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! Just because she's a good singer, doesn't mean she's nice! She could be spoiled or selfish! Maybe talented, but it won't change the fa-

"Hi?" EEK!

**No one's POV**

"Hi?" The girl greeted both politely with a little confusion in her mind.

When she was performing, she heard someone nearby the door, so she investigated who is watching her. As soon as she knows it, it was a boy with pale skin, eyes that rival the bottom of the sea and midnight purple hair.

"Did you… hear me sing," she asked.

He didn't know what to say to the brown eyed girl. He wants to say what's on his mind about her being rude, but… she has no malice in her eyes. Not a hint of ignorance, or selfishness.

"Um," she coughed out to get his attention.

"Huh," he asked, waking him from his thoughts, "is there anything you need?"

"Yes," she answered, "why are you here before the others…? WAIT! I MEAN… I JUST…!"

This made Ryoga smirk. This girl is maybe too excited for her own good. Yet, it's kinda cute how she's being shy with excitement. "Okay then," he replied, "What do you actually mean?"

"I thought everyone will be coming soo-"

"Everyone, take your seats." The teacher said to all the children. They all pranced around, trying to find the best seat to see the new visitor. "Oh, Ryoga," she noticed, surprisingly, "You came here to meet our guest?" She asked in delight. He nodded a bit. This made her very excited for Ryoga, because he's not very social around the children here, so this maybe a chance for him. "Okay, would like a front row seat?"

"No thanks," he answered and left the room, just like that.

**Ayeme's POV**

How come he left? Why? Is it something I said to him or did I do something to upset him? I felt a hand on my shoulder, and saw the day care lady behind me.

"Ayeme," she started, "that was Kamishiro Ryoga, he hasn't been very social with the kids here, but he looks out for them. That's why he's being this way."

"Oh," I replied, "so that explains why he was spying on me." I saw her look very confused, which didn't surprised me. I took a deep breath to calm down and answered, "Maybe he thought I might be rude or impolite to the kids here. Or he just wants to protect them from any harm that I may cause them."

"Yeah, but the others children are afraid of him and won't go near him." What? "He got a bad reputation which he won't tell me, but Yagumo is the only one who wants to speak with him and try to make him feel better. While Yagumo is trying his hardest to make him at least smile, Ryoga won't accept him as a friend." Wow… is that what his life is like? No wonder… WAIT!

"Hey, Miss… uh…"

"My name is Miss Marlene," She answered.

"Okay," I shouted, couldn't hold my excitement, "Miss Marlene, before I can sing the song I brought from America, can I sing Eternal Snow?" She was shocked on what I subjected. I knew it's very old, but I have to.

"But the CDs are very old, they're not even on-" she got cut off by my CD of Full Moon's single. "You have one?"

"Yes," I answered, "please, allow me to sing it, please." She gave an unsure look, but made up her mind, that face I knew that would bring happiness!

"Yes, you may."

I ran in front of the room, put in the CD, and set it on karaoke. "Sorry for the wait guys!" I said, "I was asking Miss Marlene which song I should sing first. I'm going to sing a Japanese pop first before I sing the American songs I brought with me, so please, enjoy." I'm surprise, just like that, everyone's quiet. Okay Ryou, please hear this song.

No one's POV

Standing near the door where Ayeme is going to perform is Ryoga, still trying to be close yet distant from the kids and that girl. Why now? Why must she linger in his mind if he just met the girl?

"Sorry for the wait guys," he heard her. "I was asking Miss Marlene which song I should sing first. I'm going to sing a Japanese pop first before I sing the American songs I brought with me, so please, enjoy." She bowed her in apology for not starting with an American song.

"I'm going to be singing Eternal Snow," se announced. "This is from an idol that was far away from a friend, yet she believed that she's going to see him again. Her name… was Full Moon."

'_What type of name is Full Moon?_' Ryoga thought, '_and I bet she never saw him… that's how life is cruel__._'

*Eternal Snow: Full Moon- English translated*

'_I'm going to make everyone happy,_' was her final thought before singing.

_~I fell in love with you… just how long has it been since then? ~_

_~My feelings have only been getting stronger~_

_~I wonder… have you realized how I feel? ~_

_~Even though I've never said a single word…~_

_~It's like the snowflakes drifting… gently… continuing to pile up higher and higher~_

_~Hold me tight… if this is how it feels…~_

_~The feeling of falling in love with someone, I never wanted to know that feeling~_

Everyone was in awe of her singing, and both the lyrics and the music swept the children away. All they can do is close their eyes and listen.

Ryoga had this feeling in his chest. This song… he never felt so happy before. Just seeing her there, like she was actually born an idol.

_~I love you…I can't stop my tears from falling…~_

_~In that case, then you… … should never come into my life~_

_~I wonder… how long will I will keep thinking about you? ~_

_~My breath is fogging up the window glass~_

_~My trembling heart… is next to the lit candle… …and melting now. I wonder… will it survive? ~_

_~Hold me tight… so tight that I might break… …so that when we meet in the frigid gale of a blizzard… … I won't be cold anymore~_

_~I miss you… I think of you… so far away… With a hand-knit muffler… …I'm here alone, holding myself again tonight~_

Ayeme glance, opening her eyes and saw Ryoga there, listening to her song. She was happy to see him here. She closed her eyes again and continued.

_~If the snow keeps falling forever... … will it cover up my feelings for you? ~_

_~Hold me tight… if this is how it feels…~_

_~The feelings of falling in love with someone… I never want to know that feeling~_

_~I love you… it's filling up my heart~_

_~I want to shout to the winter sky… I want to meet you right now~_

_~Hold me tight~_

_~I love you~_

"T-thank you…" She bowed her head, hoping people aren't offended by doing a Japanese song first instead of an American song, but instead, they were clapping. She saw how Ryoga was the one to start clapping.

**Hope you enjoyed this! Another chapter is coming your way! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 The Loner and the Cook!

**Here's another chapter you folks out there. This chapter is going to be a long one, so please don't hate me! I want to make it long so don't sue me! R&R!**

"Thank you for that beautiful show," Miss Marlene thanked. "There's a room you can have, would you like to see it?" She asked the newest guest, Ayeme.

"Sure," she yipped like a cute little squirrel.

Ayeme followed Miss Marlene to her new room. Suddenly, Ayeme heard little foot steps behind her. Once she turned around, she saw a little girl with green hair and blue eyes. She walked towards the little girl, wanting to know why she's following her.

"Hello," Ayeme started, "what are you doing here?" She approached her slowly, not trying to scare the little one.

She came up to the caramel girl haired girl (Ayeme), trying to approach the new guest. "Um, are you a new orphan here?" She asked, in a shy voice and gentle voice.

Ayeme had a dumbfounded look on her face, wondering if she arrived at the show she performed to the kids. "No," she answered, "I'm staying here for a few days until someone is going to pick me up."

"Then…" she paused for a few seconds, "you're not an orphan?"

"No," the American girl answered in a sadness. She feels really sorry for all the kids here that don't know/have the experience of having lovingly and kind parents. If they did, she bet they'd miss them a whole bunch.

"Ayeme," Ms. Marlene called, "This is your room, I hope you enjoy it here."

"Thank you!" Ayeme cheered, "Hm?" She noticed two other rooms are sandwiching her room. "Um… I thought everyone's room was a little more separate unlike these three. And how come they're further away from the rest?"

"Well," Marlene gave a reassuring smile, "the one on the right of your room is Ryoga's, and the one on the left is Iris's," she explained, pointing at the green haired girl with blue eyes. Ayeme was surprised that she was next to two friends that she made today! Are all of these things are even possible?

"How come you want me next to Ryoga and Iris? I'm not complaining, but why?" She was honestly not complaining, but it was confusing… and a little weird to be next a boy's room (For most people, but not her) when she's a girl.

"Oh! I thought you can get him out of his shell a lot faster than Yagumo. I have a feeling Ryoga likes Koji, but you have something special about you that seem to find things out before you believe it. And Iris is the same." The two looked at the green haired girl, at the same time she blushed at the teacher's comment about her being special. "And you are the two out of three that seems he accepts into his life-."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Ayeme interrupted, "I'M NOT THAT SPECIAL! I MEAN! I'M JUST AN ORDINARY GIRL! WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT ME!?"

She was in total shock of what Ms. Marlene just said. How can… What can she do to get him out of his shell?! "Look! Things just happen on their own I don't really know if I can do this."

"*Sigh*… Just look," she pointed to the crowd of children. The two girls' eyes followed where she was pointing to.

They saw Ryoga, trying to walk a little closer to the children that were playing with Yagumo, but he turned around and sat on the stairs. Watching them from the distance, but Yagumo noticed where he was heading. After a few minutes, he pulled out a card that has a black background on it. '_Must be an XYZ Monster,_' Ayeme thought.

"Ryoga! You duel, right?" Yagumo asked, while the other kids followed him lead, behind the older boy. "We should duel sometime!" He invited Ryoga, but Ryoga was unsure about this.

"Dueling is going to change our lives!" The blue haired boy reassuringly cheered. "I wanna become the World Duel Champion… and make everybody here happy!"

Suddenly, Ryou glanced at the girl that was next to Yagumo. She tugged on the standing boy's, (If you read the manga) shirt, in fear of the fierce Shark. "I've got no use for a guy like you." The purplette explained.

"Ryoga…" Yagumo worriedly said.

Once everyone went inside, the two girls were at the end of the hallway where Ryoga was watching the other older boy playing with the kids. The 11 year old American girl (Ayeme) and the 6 year old Japanese girl (Iris) popped their heads out for a moment and saw the loneliness in his eyes (Remember, this was about 1 years in the past). They went back to the other hallway, where Shark, Iris, and Ayeme's rooms are at.

"Okay…" Ayeme started, "how in the world are we supposed to cheer him up now?" She complained, unsure on what to do now.

"I don't know," Iris replied, "I know a few things he likes... but mostly dislikes…" They had an awkward silence on the last part that the green haired girl just said.

"O-kay… We're here to find out what he mostly likes, not on what Ryou detest," the brunette explained, but something stooped Iris. Ryou?

"When you mean Ryou… do you mean Ryoga?" She asked. Ayeme was a bit confused, until she realized that she made that name up. Well… that explains some things.

"I made up that nickname for Ryoga," she explained. "I thought it might shorten his name a bit, I thought that was obvious to a lot of people."

Iris shook her head in shame, "no, but his nickname is Shark," she answered, "He got that from his bad reputation."

"How did he have the reputation as Shark," the brunette asked, wanting to know of his past on why people don't like him.

"People say that he cheated in most of his match," she explained in fury. Iris was so upset that people made those rumors with no evidence at all. "And other kids say he killed someone here when that person got killed by an incurable illness!"

Ayeme saw the frustration and anger in the sky blue eyes of hers. She simply placed her hands on Iris's shoulders, trying to calm her down. The 6 year old looked at the 10 year old surprisingly. "Look… I understand your anger, but having revenge on them won't solve anything. Ya understand?"

She became unsure, but it became clear to her. "I know, but those people need to understand that Ryoga is not a bad person!"

"I know," Ayeme replied. "I understand your anger, but revenge is never the answer."

Iris was confused on what she said, but understood quickly. "I know, but Ryoga is practically lonely here, and it's all because of those stupid rumors everyone is talking about!" She nearly screamed. She does have a point, but bullying them to understand theirs', and Ryoga's, point of view.

"Wait," she interrupts Iris's thoughts, having an idea, "Ms. Marlene said that we're the only one that he accepts in his life, right?" The sky blue eyed girl gave her a nod, '_so what?_' She thought. "So, maybe all he needs is to have friends that believe in him, not a whole house of kids crowding him."

"Right," Iris agreed, "then that means we have to cheer him up, right?" She asked, looking at the older girl.

"Right, so I have an idea for tomorrow, okay?" She asked.

"Okay!"

***The next morning***

The two girls woke up earlier this morning. About 6:12 am. The carefully opened the door to make sure if Ryoga's still asleep. They saw he's not awake… more of a messy sleeper if you asked them. I mean, look at him! Hair's all a mess, arms and legs are all spread out and his bed looks like a pig lived in it, not to mention he's snoring as if he's a Snorlax! (Pokémon reference. Don't hate me!) This almost made the girl laughed at his mess, but they're not the only one who's laughing. (But they did thought it would be much cleaner.) Yet, something is worrying Iris.

"Ayeme," Iris whispered, "what if he's not-"

"No need to worry!" She interrupted, "I know he is! I got the information from Yagumo!" Ayeme explained enthusiastically. After a few moments, they made up their minds; they're going to do the impossible, the unthinkable, and the unbearable!

"One..." they started, "two... three... CHARGE," they yelled.

The door slammed open and suddenly, they were on top of Ryoga!

"WHAT THE!" he yelped. "What are you doing!?"

"We're going to make you laugh!" Ayeme explained. Ryoga had a dumbfounded look on his face. He didn't know what they were talking about. That's until Ayeme and Iris scribbled their finger into his ribs. He couldn't suppress the feeling that's bubbling up in his chest. He tried to squirm away from their fingers; until Ayeme and Iris pinned him down so he won't move.

"G-guys-s-s… stop! NO!" Then the feeling has gotten stronger. He can't hold his stifled laughter… it's… it's… "PFFFFFFFFFTTTTT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH," He burst. The two girls completely have him under his control in fits of laughter! "NONONONONONONO! STOP, PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" He voice shrieked as if it was a girl's voice. Iris poked her finger into is bellybutton, making him laugh insanely.

Meanwhile, Ms. Marlene was about to walk into Ryoga's room until a high pitch shriek came within those doors. She was curious that the girls were missing, and now Ryoga is shrieking like a little girl. Ms. Marlene peaked into his room to see what's going on. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Iris and Ayeme are tickling him!

Ryoga was trying to find a way out of this mess, but what can he do? Soon, he began to tickle the girls. Iris and Ayeme shrieked then laugh when his fingers scribbled onto their ribs. The two girls fell on his bed, writhing with laughter. While Ryou was enjoying their torture, Iris is trying to tickle him again, but her arms are too small. Ayeme was trying to do the same, but she's trying to defend herself from his fingers.

Ayeme wasn't just going to take this like a doll, so she decided to go on offense! She quickly got up and tickled his underarm. He laughed insanely, unable to breathe. "Tickle, tickle, tickle," she teased.

Ms. Marlene didn't believe her eyes; she's seeing Ryoga playing with them. Tears of joy flooded her eyes, thought that there was no hope for Ryoga, but a dream. Yet that dream I coming true, all through an American girl that just arrived here. She doesn't want this to end, but its breakfast time, and now she should be cooking for the children.

"Hey," she interrupted their game. The three of them were shocked. '_Someone was watching us?!_' they though at the same time. "I'm making breakfast," she told them, "and Ryoga, please eat with the rest of the children here, okay?" He nodded, accepting Marlene's request.

All the children have known Marlene's famous cooking. No one has ever beaten her homemade meals, desserts or breakfast, until this very day.

Ayeme came down to the kitchen, curious of what Marlene is cooking. "Hello Marlene," she greeted.

"Hey Ayeme, whatcha doing in here," she asked playfully.

"Nothing, I just want to see what you're cooking in here," Ayeme answered.

"It's not a big deal really," Marlene explained, being modest. "Its miso soup, salmon, and rice with natto," he explained. "Or maybe," getting an idea, "how about some American style breakfast, how about that?"

"Umm…" she paused, unknown about that idea. "There's many breakfast food in America, but I could do some of them."

"Great!" She exclaimed. "What do you need?"

"Hmmm…" Ayeme hummed, unsure what ingredients she should use. "I think… we have all of them!"

"Great," Marlene exclaimed in excitement. "How long is it going to take?"

"A half hour," she explained. She thinks that making cheese omelets, pancakes, homemade sausage, scrambled eggs, and toast doesn't take that long. If you're not her, then it takes 100 times longer to feed like 50 children.

While Ayeme is calm about this idea, Marlene was shocked. '_What, a half hour?_' "You must be joking on that part, right," she replied, concern about her skills.

"Nope," she answered, "I don't know why, but I can make food faster than anyone else, and all of them seems so perfect." The brown haired American girl explained.

"Okay… Then give it your all!" Marlene reinsured the young one.

***15 minutes later***

"Why does Ayeme want us to be in the kitchen, Ryou" asked a confused Iris.

"Don't know," Ryou answered, "she said she's going to help the teacher cook breakfast for the children here, and where did you get that nickname?"

"Oh! Ayeme decided to shorted your name by calling you Ryou," she explained, "and I thought it will stick around for about a million years if you ask me," she admitted, giving a I-know-it's-the-most-catchiest-nickname-ever look.

He just sighed, allowing the nickname to slip by. "So," Iris started, "why do you call Ms. Marlene 'Teacher?'"

"Don't know,"… wow… just wow.

Once the two were in the kitchen, they were shocked. Ayeme… '_What the what?!_' they thought at the same time. Ayeme was cooking everyone's food. And in just 15 minutes… she's half way done! And breakfast looks flawless… a-amazing... she's flipping pancakes, making omelets and reading a cooking book at the same time! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!? And they're not burned! They don't have any brown pots, unless you count the crispy looking sausage and bacon that has a lovely aroma!

They gawked at her success in everything! How can one girl be this talented! 'Unless she…' Ryoga thought, getting a conclusion. "Hey Ayeme, did you help the teacher?"

"Hm? Do you mean Ms. Marlene? I don't think I had any help." She confessed.

"She's right," Ms. Marlene answered, "she did all of this by herself, and she hasn't made a huge mess unlike me."

"So why does Ayeme want us here?" Iris asked.

"That's because I want you to help me set the table," Ayeme answered, "you won't mind doing that for me, do you?"

"It's okay," Iris shouted in excitement, "we'll help! Right Ryou?"

He looked at the green haired girl for a moment, until he made up his mind, "I have things to do."

"Yeah," Ayeme spoke, "Like what?"

That struck him in the head. Trying to think of an answer, but he just agreed to set the table.

"Thanks Ryou, Iris!" Ayeme thanked. "You guys are awesome! "

"Sure," the two said.

***15 minutes later***

"Whew!" Iris and Ryoga sighed, relief that's all done.

"Okay!" Ayeme exclaimed with lots of energy. "So Ms. Marlene, are the children coming down?"

"Yes," she answered, "any minute now, they should be here."

''Okay!" The three shouted.

Ms. Marlene got everyone downstairs to eat breakfast, but some complain because it's a little early to have breakfast. It was like 7:35 a.m. (I don't really know, I wake up at like 5 am…) But some sort of aroma got their attention. They ran downstairs to see where it's coming from.

As soon as they got down, there was food fit for a king!

"Bon apatite!" She shouted.

The children sat down to eat, but no sure about the food. This was all new to them, disk like cakes, rods that maybe meat, and uncut tamagoyakis (Japanese omelets.)

"Um… do they look okay?" She asked with little concern of her cooking.

"They look great," Yagumo answered, "we should try a bi-"

Suddenly, he got interrupted by a fork and a knife that's lightly scratching down on a plate. It was Ryoga and Iris that seems confident in Ayeme's ability to cook. The two took the first bite of the American breakfast. Iris took the first bite on the disk cakes (pancakes) and Ryoga took one from the uncut, American style tamagoyaki. Their eyes widen.

"So… how is it?" She asked shyly.

"Ayeme," Iris said.

"Yes," she answered back.

"Why weren't you here in this house when I first got here," The green haired girl asked. '_Huh,_' everyone thought but Ryoga. "This stuff… IS AMAZING!" She shouted. That knocked Ayeme off her feet.

The purple haired male just shrugged it off and continues eating Ayeme's delectable cooking. And he's trying so hard to hide the fact that it's 10000000000000000 miles better than Ms. Marlene's.

Everyone else started to take some bites of this strange breakfast. They were all amazed how delicious her cooking was. Marlene has admit, she's jealous of Ayeme. She's really amazing. Maybe she'll do more for the kids, especially Ryoga.


End file.
